Never Ending Friendship
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Let's go through how Naru and Sasu became friends, and then through their angsty present lives and the problems their friendship goes through before turning into true love! Angsty and romantic and looooong and sweet. Not to mention it's yaoi with a little lemon zest in later chapters c;
1. Chapter 1

_Hurray for a super secret project~!_

_It starts off as a third person thing, but I'll alternate POVs between Sasuke, Naruto, and any other character I decide to add during later chapters. You have no idea how excited I am to be doing this o.o_

**. . .**

"Sasuke, this is Iruka and Naruto. I want you to start getting to know them since Iruka will be working with daddy a lot more now, so you'll be around Naruto as well." Uchiha Mikoto smiled down at her youngest son, 5 year old Uchiha Sasuke, and encouraged him to walk forward a bit more. He was currently hiding behind his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, from the two new people in their house.

Uzumaki Naruto, also five, walked up and gave Sasuke a huge grin, causing Sasuke to hide more behind his brother. "Sasuke, come on. It's okay..." Itachi pushed him closer until he was right in front of Naruto's extended hand.

Sasuke nodded and took Naruto's hand as firmly as he could. "Why do you have whiskers on your face...?" He used his other hand to poke at his cheek, smirking the way only an Uchiha could. "It makes you look kinda funny." Sasuke intentionally poked fun at Naruto to see if he would give him some snide remark like Itachi did. No one else would because they were afraid of him telling him parents and getting them in trouble.

Naruto pouted before pulling his hand back and crossing his arms. "At least my hair doesn't look like a duck's butt!" He laughed and shoved Sasuke's shoulder playfully.

Sasuke blinked a bit and stared as Iruka grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, don't be rude!" He looked up at Mikoto and sighed a bit. "I'm so sorry, he's... Usually not like this." Sasuke smirked a bit and took one step forward before punching Naruto's arm.

"Let's go upstairs, whiskers, and I'll show you my room." Everyone stared as Naruto laughed and nodded, punching Sasuke back and following him upstairs to his room.

They shoved each other and laughed on the way down the hallway. Sasuke chuckled as Naruto thumped against the wall, thinking about how much more interesting things would be around here with Naruto instead of just him, Itachi, and the rest of the Uchiha clan.

…_.._

Sasuke sat, completely silent as he listened to the people going up and saying a few words about his parents. It was another five years later and there had been a car accident that took the lives of his mother and father. Miraculously, his brother, who was in the car with them, came out with only a few cuts and a concussion. He looked over at Itachi and sighed a bit, shifting a bit closer in hopes of him wrapping his arms around him and telling him it was all just a really bad dream.

Naruto nudged Sasuke's arm and put a hand on his shoulder, a look of worry having been planted on his face since they heard the news. "Hey, Sasuke... Are you okay?" That was a stupid question, seeing as how the pained look on Sasuke's face told him that he was clearly _not _okay. But, of course, Sasuke was far too stubborn to admit that himself.

He stared for a moment, his onyx eyes boring into Naruto's own cerulean ones. "Yeah. I'm okay. He put his hand on top of Naruto's and slid it off his shoulder slowly, forcing his eyes away from Naruto and back down into his lap. Their hands stayed together, Sasuke's fingers slipping in between Naruto's and squeezing his hand tightly.

Naruto frowned and held his hand just as tight, looking back forward to see the last person finishing up at the podium. That night, Sasuke and Itachi went home with Iruka and Naruto, both of them not wanting to go home where they knew their parents wouldn't be.

**. . .**

_Yaaaay. This is awful -.- I promise the rest will be a bit better than this. I'm gonna work on the next chapter for ya after I post this, which will be in Sasuke's POV._

_I've never been more excited to write a fanfic o3o_


	2. Chapter 2

_I just stared at the logo for, like, two minutes and just realized it actually says "fan" in it. I never knew that. Good job ._

_Anyway, this is Sasuke's POV~_

**. . .**

"DOBE!" I screamed across the apartment, stomping out into the living room where Naruto was settled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to step foot in my room!" I threw a magazine at him that a small tear in one of the pages, something I never would have done so it had to have been Naruto.

He laughed from his place on the couch, easily catching the magazine. "Sorry, I wanted to look at your magazines and see if you had anything good. Besides, why are you getting all pissy? Mad because I tore a page in your gay porn magazine?"

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as I walked over and grabbed the magazine. "Yes." I mumbled, tossing said porn magazine on the coffee table. "You have no right to be touching my things anyway. If your horny, get your own magazines." I sat down next to him on the couch, sighing at the fact that we were even having this conversation.

"Why waste money when you have a pretty extensive collection in your 'hiding spot' for them in the closet?" He nudged my shoulder a bit, chuckling. "Besides, I think it's really funny when you yell at me from across the apartment." He stretched out on the couch, his long legs spreading across my lap.

"Shut up, moron." I frowned as I looked at him, shaking my head. Naruto had been my one and only _real _friend all throughout middle and high school. Sure, I talked to whoever he talked to, and hung out with them after school if Naruto was, but only if he was there. He was the only one that really saw past the mask of a brooding kid my whole life and treated me like a person. The only others that even came close were Neji and Gaara, who were brooding right along with me. I was... Attached to Naruto from the second we exchanged insults when we were five, and I had no intentions of changing that. And now, here we are, sharing an apartment while we both went to the local college. I guess he felt the same about being attached, seeing as how he chose the same college as me and even suggested we live together, us both being 19 at this point.

He suddenly sat up and started poking my cheek. "Hey, hey, hey." When he didn't get a reply, he pressed his finger against the middle of my cheek and moved it in circles. "Saaaaasukeeeeee~ I have a queeestioooon."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his wrist to stop him from continuing. "What do you want, dobe?" His wrist went limp in my hand and he stared at me with an almost childlike look of curiosity. '_Quit being so... So cute, idiot... Wait, what? Naruto __**isn't **__cute!_' My heart beat a bit faster as I thought that. Since when do I think this blond idiot is... Is cute?

He chewed on his lower lip for a second before asking in an equally childish tone, "How did you know you were gay?"

I felt my face heat up before letting his arm drop to his lap. "W-What the hell, Naruto! Why ask me that, like, 8 years _after _I come out about it! Jeez..." I turned away so he couldn't see the blush making its way across my nose.

"Well, I was just thinking about it. I never really knew where that kinda confession came from, but Itachi said it was none of my business. So now I'm wondering why you told your older brother that you make fun of all the time instead of your _best friend_ since we were five. Seriously, it doesn't make sense." I looked back over and saw him with his arms folded across his chest and a small pout on his plump lips. Jeez, what's with him!

"Just because Itachi knew doesn't mean I told him. Besides..." I blushed softly and looked away again. "It's really, _really _embarrassing how him and I both found out. Really embarrassing." I moved away a bit. "And I have a feeling that's not the real reason you're asking, moron." Upon seeing his pout, I smirked a bit. "You're like an open book, stupid. You're eyes tell anyone that looks exactly how you're feeling."

He stared at me for a moment before sighing softly. "Fine. I was asking because I have a friend that thinks he might be playing for that team and the way I found out wasn't... Exactly what he was looking for to figure it out." I couldn't help the chuckle that came out at the memory of how Naruto found out. About a year ago, he made out with Inuzuka Kiba on a dare and got an erection in the middle of it. He then made out with Haruno Sakura, again on a dare, and it totally killed it. Everyone laughed their asses off at him for a good ten minutes before him and Kiba went at it again.

I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head, pushing the throb of something that _wasn't _jealousy at the thought of that dog-loving idiot making out with Naruto to the back of my head. "Whatever. What friend is this...?" I was genuinely curious, seeing as how no one else but Kiba, Naruto, and myself had opened up to being gay before.

"It's... Well... Sai..." He looked down and it looked like he was laughing. "That emotionless prick that's always calling me dickless actually has _feelings_, and he thinks they're for other guys!" He fell onto his back, giggling the whole time. "So can you tell me how you found out so I can see if it works on him?" He looked at me expectantly.

I blushed more and pulled my knees up to my chest. "F-Fine... I was poking around in Itachi's room and... Well... I found a little stash of porn magazines, both straight and gay. A-And..." I glanced at him and blushed even more before looking down. "I looked at the straight ones and thought they were gross... But... The gay ones were... I mean they... I-Igotmyfirsterectionlookingathisgaypornmagazines. " I hid my face in my hands as I said it as quickly as I could, shaking my head. "It's so embarrassing. Especially since he walked in on me staring at my penis like I just realized it was there. He still makes fun of me for it!"

I peeked at him hesitantly and saw him laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard it was like there was no sound coming out. "T-That's hilarious!" He then proceeded to fall of the couch and practically kill himself from laughing so hard.

"Sh-Shut up! It wasn't my fault!" I curled up in a ball and pouted, rocking back and forth while mumbling about how much I wanted to die at that moment.

I heard him sit up and sigh from laughing, small giggles still coming out as he panted for air. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke... I'll try that with Sai." He flinched and squeaked as I glared at him. "I-I wasn't gonna tell him what happened to you! Jeez..." He stood and stretched a bit, straightening his shirt out. "I'm gonna go talk to him now. And I'm taking this." He grabbed my magazine off the table and smiled. "I'll have to find some straight porn or something. Later pretty boy!" He smacked my head and left.

I watched him go and blinked before falling on my back and closing my eyes. "Did I really think of that idiot as cute?" I murmured to no one.

**. . .**

_Yay! Two chapters in one day! Hehe. Next chapter is in Naruto's POV!_


End file.
